Autumn
by Bokuto
Summary: A story about Bokuto and Kuroo confirming something for the first time. / NSFW: sexual content. BoKuroo, Boys Love. R&R!


**Autumn**

"I think I love you, maybe."

Kuroo looked up and Bokuto swallowed hard; the sight before him made his heart leap.

"I said I'd do it for free." Kuroo chuckled, rubbing his cheek against the shaft of Bokuto's erection. Bokuto hummed but shook his head; running fingers through the younger's hair. On the couch in a dimly lit living room, they lied. Bokuto had his back pressed against the armrest of the couch with Kuroo sprawled out in between his legs. It was a chilly autumn afternoon with the fireplace licking the wood providing them their source of light, but the heat was lacking. That is, up until this very moment.

This situation didn't really mean all too much to the two of them; it was something that formed naturally without words confirming their desires, especially Bokuto's desire to monopolize Kuroo. But Kuroo's statement sort of hurt him although he can only laugh too.

"That's not what I mean." Bokuto said as Kuroo pressed his lips long the length of Bokuto's cock, occasionally nibbling the underside.

"What do you mean, then?" Kuroo asked in between his kisses.

"Well, I mean, I love you, _sorta_."

"Kinda half-assed confession is that?" Kuroo began to slowly stroke Bokuto's cock, finding it hard to talk and kiss at it at the same time. It was a strange atmosphere that polluted the air as the casualness of the conversation in contrast to Kuroo's action would make any onlookers uncomfortable (had there been any voyeurs lurking around their apartment). But they could do things like this 'cuz they were just that close.

"It's not really a confession." Bokuto clarified.

"Okay, whatever." Kuroo sighed out as he heaved himself up. He then removed his shirt, tossing it onto the floor before sweeping his hair back. "Gonna fuck me or nah?" He asked, unconsciously licking his lips as he did.

"Mhnn." Bokuto hummed, leaning forward to grab Kuroo by the hips, pulling the younger closer. Bokuto then parted his lips to lick up and down Kuroo's chest before finally swirling his tongue against Kuroo's nipple. Kuroo sighed in content as his fingers worked untying the knot holding his sweats up. He eventually freed them and Bokuto yanked down the sweats low enough to expose Kuroo's ass.

"No underwear?" Bokuto asked, palming Kuroo's left cheek.

"No need." Kuroo replied with a smile prying on his lips. "Look up for a bit." He requested and Bokuto complied, arching his neck upwards to face Kuroo. Kuroo bent down to latch his lips onto Bokuto's and it didn't take long for their tongues to overlap.

Their kiss was sloppy and somewhat lazy but to them, it felt quite nice. Bokuto could feel saliva trickling down his chin and the occasional rubbing of Kuroo's half-hard dick against his shirt and chest. It was exhilarating to say in the least that a kiss and a little fellatio was enough to rile Kuroo up but then again, almost anything can make him wet. _Such a convenient body he has_, Bokuto thought.

Bokuto brought his left hand up to where their lips met before drenching his fingers in their saliva. Kuroo knew what angle Bokuto was playing at so intentionally, he'd lick and suck Bokuto's digits nice and good, knowing full well where they'd end up in a moment's time.

"Did we honestly run out?" Kuroo asked as he parted away from Bokuto as the latter moved his wet hand to Kuroo's entrance. He tapped the hole with his middle finger before pushing it in til the knuckle. Kuroo let out a sweet sigh.

"Yeah, I forgot to buy some." Bokuto said, working his finger inside Kuroo's hole.

"Oi, you're getting kind of... _haah._." Kuroo moaned a bit as Bokuto's finger grazed his prostate.

"Getting kind of what?" Bokuto asked as he slid in another finger.

"Sloppy..." Kuroo chuckled as he rested his hands on Bokuto's shoulders.

"It's cold-ish today so."

"Yeah, sure."

Bokuto soon settled for a nice rhythm, finger-fucking the younger as his wrist flicked and contracted, causing a filthy sound to arise.

"Seem tighter?" Bokuto inquired, cocking his head to the side as he looked up at the flush-faced Kuroo above. "Can't put it in today, I guess."

"Dumbass, my sweats!" Kuroo growled as he grabbed Bokuto's wrist, making him pull them out. Kuroo then removed himself the couch and slid his legs free of his sweatpants. They were constricted around his thighs and really, they made it hard for Kuroo to spread his legs. "There. Ass ain't gonna be tight, so it's going in."

"Whatever you say." Bokuto mumbled loud enough for Kuroo to hear as he grabbed Kuroo's wrists, guiding the younger back onto the couch. This time however, Kuroo planted his ass just above Bokuto's crotch. He leant forward, softly sucking Bokuto's neck . Bokuto leant back onto the armrest of the couch as he resumed his fingering of Kuroo's hole. It was true; the sweats were making it tight which is a shame; he wouldn't have mind ramming hard into it to make it loose. Maybe another day. Today, however, was a day just for some lazy, afternoon sex to get past the chilly season.

"Okay, you can put it in now." Kuroo requested (although it sounded more like a demand) as he removed his now slightly swollen lips from Bokuto's neck. He had planted several hickeys in which he looked at proudly.

"Can you go grab that pillow behind you then?" Bokuto asked and Kuroo complied, handing him the pillow. Bokuto sat up, placing the pillow behind his back for him to lean on before lying back down comfortably. "And the condoms, too."

Kuroo rolled his eyes, "Let's just do it without."

Bokuto could just tell Kuroo was lazy to get up, go into the bedroom, open the drawer and take out the packet of condoms that were probably on the verge of finishing too (as the lube did) but he didn't sit well with doing Kuroo bareback.

"Okay, I know I said that I maybe might sorta love you," Bokuto received a slap from Kuroo before continuing, "O-ow... But your stomach will hurt if I don't pull out."

"Then make sure you _pull out_." Kuroo decided that Bokuto talked too much so he decided to shut him up by pressing his lips against Bokuto's. He then removed Bokuto's fingers from his hole and on his own accord, guided Bokuto's cock inside.

Simultaneously, they both moaned. Kuroo felt Bokuto's length grow inside as he lowered himself down. He could only take a little over half of Bokuto before he had to stop himself.

"Dumbass." Bokuto commended. "Greedy, too."

"Dry..." Kuroo could only manage that word as his face twisted in pain. It wasn't really the fact that it hurt, more so an uncomfortable feeling he had.

Hyped up and wanting more, Kuroo completely forgot that it's been a while since he sucked Bokuto and that his erection wasn't exactly _slick_.

"Whatever..." Kuroo soon hissed after hearing Bokuto chuckle.

"Hurts, yeah? Let up. I'll lick it for you." Bokuto offered, referring to licking Kuroo's hole. He grabbed Kuroo's arm as if to guide him off his cock but Kuroo shook his head in resistance.

"Now's a good of a time as any to try some S and M." Kuroo laughed out though his expression really did look like he was hurting.

"Another time. Come, it'll tear."

"Okay, hang on. You're not _that_ big."

"Oh, baby. You know I'm _that_ big." Bokuto almost whispered, making Kuroo shudder. "I'll fuck you, I will. Just let me prepare you til _I_ think you're ready." _  
><em>

Bokuto stared straight at Kuroo, not to seem intimidating or anything 'cuz God knows he's a sweetheart, but to make sure Kuroo says yes without actually saying it. Like a mutual understanding without words. It's mostly how they've communicated in a world fit for the two of them.

After a moment passed, Bokuto moved his hips down into the couch whilst lifting Kuroo of his cock. They both groaned at the sensation; Kuroo a tad bit more louder than Bokuto before the latter laid Kuroo on his back atop the couch. He then removed his shirt, tossing it aside as did Kuroo before.

"Do it quick," Kuroo sighed, draping his forearm over his eyes. "I'll lose whatever's left of my boner."

"Yeah, yeah okay. I'll make sure you wont, though." Bokuto said as he traveled down Kuroo's body, planting small kisses against his abdomen before leaving a hickey against Kuroo's hipbone.

He then finally latched his lips around the head of Kuroo's almost flaccid cock in attempts to obviously get him hard (which wasn't too much of a chore, in all honesty). Bokuto swirled and teased the head with his tongue and mouth before engulfing the length inside.

Bokuto heard Kuroo's long moan which cued him to shove two fingers deep inside. He felt Kuroo's cock twitch inside him mouth as Kuroo's fingers tangled themselves in the locks of Bokuto's hair.

It was strangely a nice feeling to have his hair being tugged by at the roots. The need for more, the thirst and the desire with every rough tug tells Bokuto he's pulling the right strings to get Kuroo horny as hell.

"Kou... taro," Kuroo sighed out as his hips began moving against Bokuto's fingers if to say he needed more stimulation. The wet, dirty sounds his hole made was rather enticing as Bokuto's fingers moved sloppily inside. He then slipped in a third finger, stretching out Kuroo some more.

Bokuto glanced up and although he couldn't see much, what he did manage to catch a glimpse Kuroo's flushed face beneath his forearm, writhing in a pleasurable expression. It honestly made Bokuto's heart leap as well as it made him impatient.

He did want to make sure Kuroo was well prepared (despite having had sex with him several times already) but at the same time, he wanted to ram so hard into him that the younger couldn't walk for three days straight. Autumn was really a season where they lounged around and gained weight and cuddle up with each other before they winter brewed in; sex wasn't really something they did during autumn. But obviously, it would build up and collapse into hours of sex, given that their laziness didn't succumb.

Bokuto's fingers rubbed the inner walls that clenched around his digits as his head and mouth worked skillfully in maintaining a nice pace around his cock for Kuroo to moan to. But it wasn't enough for Bokuto to maintain his own erection. Sure, Kuroo's voice was delicious but he too needed some friction. Seeking it out, Bokuto began to grind his crotch against the leather of the couch, rocking his hips in ways that made him feel good. His moans spilled out of his mouth, giving Kuroo a vibrating feeling against his cock that made the younger arch his back a bit.

Soon, Bokuto's grinding against the couch dulled his pleasure but it did slick his cock a bit. Using his free hand, he began pumping his cock as he greedily devoured Kuroo's; greedily fingered the younger and greedily moaned.

"... Go _slower._.. I'll fucking come." Kuroo cursed out, violently yanking Bokuto off his cock, by the hair.

"Sorry." Bokuto said, almost breathlessly. Kuroo gave him an inviting smile.

"Koutaro." He said as he gestured his hands to beckoned Bokuto to come closer. He complied, leant over Kuroo's body where their lips met once more, almost naturally.

Bokuto removed his fingers out from Kuroo before replacing them with the head of his cock. Kuroo's heart leapt, feeling the pressure of being entered into as Bokuto's cock slid in nearly effortlessly. The younger was so distracted from the pleasure he received that he hadn't noticed Bokuto slicking up his length.

Bokuto felt a smile prying on Kuroo's lips as he began slowly thrusting in and out; his hands on the younger's hips. Kuroo was the first to break the kiss with a sigh of content leaving them. He felt good. He enjoyed this change of pace.

They would usually screw around, fucking each other relentlessly to just get off but there were days where they wanted to take things slow. The slow movements; the slow thrusts- they felt intimate, more intimate than just a quickie to blow off steam. The soft touches, the sweet whispers and the gentle kisses felt so damn romantic, it felt like love. They both knew what it meant, what this sort of sex means to them. And Bokuto lost. He said he loved Kuroo first.

It wasn't like a game, their relationship. It was just never labelled. It just happened; like rain joining the ocean. They couldn't divide the rain and the ocean once it came into contact of each other, invading each other's space and eventually, becoming one. They became one, Bokuto and Kuroo. But they both could never confirm what they actually had. Fuckbuddies really suited them; it was a term that categorized them very well. But every time they'd kiss without sex, cuddle for no reason or hold hands out in public, they knew it was just more than that.

As his movements became more erratic with every thrust, Kuroo's moans spilled out rhythmically. He wrapped his arms around Bokuto's head, pulling the older to rest in between the nook of his shoulder and neck as his hips moved to match Bokuto's thrusts.

Bokuto didn't ram all too fast into Kuroo- it still felt like slow sex; but it was good enough to push them over the edge. Ragged breaths, incoherent swears, sweet moans; the autumn air was polluted with filth and lust. No amount of rain joining the ocean could wash this away.

Bokuto came first, pulling out before he did so and it didn't take long for Kuroo to come as well (with the help of Bokuto's pumping of his cock). And then they just lied there; Bokuto slumped over Kuroo's drained body. He can feel the sticky liquid against his abdomen- Kuroo's come, but he couldn't care less for cleanliness right now.

For moments, they lied, catching their breaths and cooling down. Kuroo's hand found itself running through Bokuto's head as Bokuto had his cheek pressed against Kuroo's collarbone.

"Me too." Kuroo suddenly said.

"What?" Bokuto asked, confused.

"I said 'me too'. Damn." Kuroo repeated, slapping the shoulder blade of Bokuto with a crisp sound.

"Okay, the hell does that mean?" Bokuto lifted his head to look at Kuroo who looked back.

"I love you too." Kuroo sighed, using his free arm as a rest for the back of his head to lean on.

"You love me _too_?"

"Oh _yeah_, that's right." Kuroo rolled his eyes as he spoke, "You _sorta, maybe_ love me. I get it." He sounded so unamused. Bokuto was speechless. But it wasn't like he had anything to say. What could he say? I love you? He couldn't backpedal here- his pride wouldn't allow him to. But he did love Kuroo and Kuroo may not ever know.

"I..."

"...Used _sorta_ and _maybe_ as a defence mechanism, just in case I didn't say it back, yeah?" Kuroo's attention diverted from Bokuto to the ceiling as he removed his arm and lied his head against the couch. Bokuto stared at the younger for a while before returning back to his previous position of resting his cheek against Kuroo's collarbone.

"...Yeah." Bokuto almost whispered that out. He then heard Kuroo chuckle.

"So you love me, right?"

"I do."

"Then we love each other. Cool." Kuroo smiled to himself.

"Kinda gay though." Bokuto sighed.

"Well, nah."

They then fell into silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence- more of a content silence that made them notice every little thing of each other. Their breathing, their heartbeats, the feel of their skins pressed against each other; all of their senses heightened, tracing each other's very movements. Like an iPod syncing with iTunes, everything matched. Everything was at the same pace. And now even their emotions.

But it wasn't enough. It wasn't satisfying enough. Years spent together and only now do they confess to each other. Saying 'I love you' turned chronicles of books into a draft for a new story. Like saying 'I love you' restarted their relationship. From here on out, they love each other and they actually both know it. It was confirmed. Every time they kiss; every time they have sex- there's now a solid reason behind it; because they love each other.

And they can only have the option of falling. Not fall from grace or from themselves but to fall deeper in love.

Like the leaves falling in an autumn afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>hahaha that was gay, i'm so sorry<strong>


End file.
